psychologywikiaorg-20200213-history
APA lesson plans for teaching in psychology
Here is a list of lesson plans for psychology education published by the American Psychological Society. *Agans, R. P. (2008). The nature of groups: An exercise for classroom discussion. Washington, DC: American Psychological Association. *Arnold, J. D. (1990). The psychosocial family tree. Washington, DC: American Psychological Association. *Astor-Stetson, E. (1990). Implications of the milestones of development. Washington, DC: American Psychological Association. *Banziger, G. (1990). A problem-solving workshop: The middle east comes to psychology class. Washington, DC: American Psychological Association. *Barsz, K. (1990). Auditory sensory processes: The traveling wave on the basilar membrane. Washington, DC: American Psychological Association. *Beins, B. C. (2008). The interaction of taste and smell to create flavor. Washington, DC: American Psychological Association. *Appleby, D. C. (1990). A cognitive taxonomy of multiple-choice questions. Washington, DC: American Psychological Association. *Appleby, D. C. (2008). A cognitive taxonomy of multiple-choice questions. Washington, DC: American Psychological Association. *Benjamin, L. T., Jr. (2008). Concept learning. Washington, DC: American Psychological Association. *Benjamin, L. T., Jr. (2008). Defining aggression. Washington, DC: American Psychological Association. *Benjamin, L. T., Jr. (2008). Favorite activities for the teaching of psychology. Washington, DC: American Psychological Association. *Benjamin, L. T., Jr. (2008). The Pulfrich pendulum effect: When to and fro is roundabout. Washington, DC: American Psychological Association. *Benjamin, L. T., Jr. (2008). To sleep, perchance to dream. Washington, DC: American Psychological Association. *Bernstein, D. A. (2008). The role of prior information in dream analysis. Washington, DC: American Psychological Association. *Bernstein, D. A., & Lucas, S. G. (2008). Functional fixedness in problem solving. Washington, DC: American Psychological Association. *Blair-Broeker, C. T., & Bernstein, D. A. (2008). Distributions of rods, cones, and color vision in the retina. Washington, DC: American Psychological Association. *Bohling, P. H., Forsyth, G. A., & May, R. B. (1990). Research methodology taxonomy and interpreting research studies. Washington, DC: American Psychological Association. *Bracke, P. (2008). Progressive muscle relaxation: One component of effective stress management. Washington, DC: American Psychological Association. *Bradway, P. A., & Atchley, S. (2008). The contact hypothesis: Interviewing across cultures. Washington, DC: American Psychological Association. *Burzynski, P. R. (1990). The personal space violation demonstration. Washington, DC: American Psychological Association. *Cameron, S., Christiano, J., & Mausner, B. (2008). Experimental design: Varying heart rate. Washington, DC: American Psychological Association. *Campbell, T. C. (2008). Addiction simulation exercise: Ice cube addiction. Washington, DC: American Psychological Association. *Carducci, B. J. (1990). Will class participation "kill" you? Refuting a common irrational belief by teaching research methods. Washington, DC: American Psychological Association. *Carpenter, R. J. (1990). Role-playing activity: The 1924 American Psychological Association presidential election. Washington, DC: American Psychological Association. *Carsrud, A. L. (1990). Statistics for personnel assessment. Washington, DC: American Psychological Association. *Caudle, F. M. (2008). Information processing capacity: A visual demonstration of the magical number seven. Washington, DC: American Psychological Association. *Chang, V. T. (2002). Teaching music as a language: A basis and piano lesson plan for developing a young musician. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Corey, J. R. (1990). Student-generated stereograms. Washington, DC: American Psychological Association. *Corey, J. R. (1990). The use of goldfish in operant conditioning. Washington, DC: American Psychological Association. *Corey, J. R., & Tatz, S. J. (1990). Classroom measurement of visual illusions. Washington, DC: American Psychological Association. *Davis, S. F., Grover, C. A., & Kixmiller, J. S. (1990). Don't change! First impressions are always best, or are they? Washington, DC: American Psychological Association. *Diekhoff, G. M. (1990). Sensory interdependencies. Washington, DC: American Psychological Association. *Diekhoff, G. M. (2008). The role of expectancies in the perception of language. Washington, DC: American Psychological Association. *Diekhoff, G. M. (2008). The semantic content of long-term memory. Washington, DC: American Psychological Association. *Diekhoff, G. M. (2008). Sensory interdependencies. Washington, DC: American Psychological Association. *Dollinger, S. I. (1990). The illusion of control. Washington, DC: American Psychological Association. *Dollinger, S. J. (1990). The aggression machine: A simulation. Washington, DC: American Psychological Association. *Dollinger, S. J. (1990). Simulation for teaching personality psychology: Verbal conditioning, need for approval, and locus of control. Washington, DC: American Psychological Association. *Dollinger, S. J. (2008). The illusion of control. Washington, DC: American Psychological Association. *Dunn, D. S. (2008). Interpreting the self through literature: Psychology and the novels of Wallace Stegner. Washington, DC: American Psychological Association. *Ely, R. (2008). Bringing genetic screening home: Are we moving toward designer babies? Washington, DC: American Psychological Association. *Erickson, C. A., Grover, C. A., & Davis, S. P. (1990). Obedience and ethics. Washington, DC: American Psychological Association. *Fawl, C. L. (2008). Size-weight illusion: A pound is a pound the world around? Washington, DC: American Psychological Association. *Fernald, P. S., & Fernald, L. D. (1990). Early motor and verbal development. Washington, DC: American Psychological Association. *Fernald, P. S., & Fernald, L. D. (1990). Normal probability curve. Washington, DC: American Psychological Association. *Fernald, P. S., & Fernald, L. D. (1990). Selecting appropriate research methods. Washington, DC: American Psychological Association. *Fernald, P. S., & Fernald, L. D. (2008). Early motor and verbal development. Washington, DC: American Psychological Association. *Fernald, P. S., & Fernald, L. D. (2008). The Sentence Completion Test: Assessing personality. Washington, DC: American Psychological Association. *Fiebert, M. S. (1990). Teaching men's roles: Five classroom exercises. Washington, DC: American Psychological Association. *Franzblau, S. H. (2008). Application of attribution theory to the social issue of homelessness. Washington, DC: American Psychological Association. *Fujitsubo, L. C. (2008). Cross-cultural sensitivity in psychology. Washington, DC: American Psychological Association. *Goodale, R. A. (2008). Romeo, Juliet, and conflict resolution. Washington, DC: American Psychological Association. *Grover, C. A., & Davis, S. F. (2008). And then the lights went out: Constructing a simple Ganzfeld. Washington, DC: American Psychological Association. *Harper, G. F. (1990). Teaching about the history of childhood in developmental psychology courses. Washington, DC: American Psychological Association. *Hartlaub, M. G. (2008). Exploring the concept of sexual orientation through classroom discussion. Washington, DC: American Psychological Association. *Hebl, M. R. (2008). Gender bias in leader selection. Washington, DC: American Psychological Association. *Hollingsworth, F. (1990). Competitive versus cooperative behavior. Washington, DC: American Psychological Association. *Howard, G. S., Dunay, P. K., & Crovello, M. T. (1990). An exercise in construct validation. Washington, DC: American Psychological Association. *Howard, G. S., & Englehardt, J. L. (1990). Teaching rival hypotheses in experimental psychology. Washington, DC: American Psychological Association. *Howard, G. S., & Konstanty, P. G. (1990). An exercise for personality courses on methodological issues of assessment. Washington, DC: American Psychological Association. *Hughes, A. (2008). The use of urban legends to improve critical thinking. Washington, DC: American Psychological Association. *Hunter, W. J. (1990). Sampling sampling distributions. Washington, DC: American Psychological Association. *Jegerski, J. A. (1990). Human judgment versus empirical evidence. Washington, DC: American Psychological Association. *Jegerski, J. A. (1990). Probability and chance variation. Washington, DC: American Psychological Association. *Jegerski, J. A. (2008). Human judgment versus empirical evidence. Washington, DC: American Psychological Association. *Jenkins, J. J. (2008). Processing meaning enhances recall. Washington, DC: American Psychological Association. *Jessen, B. C. (1990). Tootsie and gender roles. Washington, DC: American Psychological Association. *Jones, B. F., Rasmussen, C. M., & Moffitt, M. C. (1997). Goal 3: Planning and implementing problem-based learning as codevelopment. Washington, DC: American Psychological Association. *Journet, A. R. P. (1990). Teaching the process of science in the introductory methods course. Washington, DC: American Psychological Association. *Kalat, J. W. (2008). Decreased visual perception during saccadic eye movements. Washington, DC: American Psychological Association. *Keith, K. D. (2008). Operant conditioning in the classroom: An inexpensive student-built Skinner box. Washington, DC: American Psychological Association. *Kemble, E. D. (2008). Cerebral lateralization. Washington, DC: American Psychological Association. *Kennedy, D., & Mausner, B. (1990). Trait versus situation as a predictor of behavior: A study modeled after thet heories of Bem. Washington, DC: American Psychological Association. *Kerber, K. W. (2008). What is personality? A personal appraisal. Washington, DC: American Psychological Association. *Klein, M. (2008). Context and memory. Washington, DC: American Psychological Association. *Kling, J. W. (2008). Using prism adaptation to explore the eye-hand control system. Washington, DC: American Psychological Association. *Klonsky, B. G. (1990). Saturday night at the movies: Demonstrating the differences between assertive, aggressive, and passive behavior. Washington, DC: American Psychological Association. *LaVoie, A. L. (2008). The autonomic nervous system. Washington, DC: American Psychological Association. *Leal, L. (1990). Concentrative meditation. Washington, DC: American Psychological Association. *Leal, L. (2008). Experimental versus correlational research. Washington, DC: American Psychological Association. *Lestina, T. (1990). Using student community service as part of a high school psychology course. Washington, DC: American Psychological Association. *Lloyd, M. A. (2008). Attitude change factors in television commercials. Washington, DC: American Psychological Association. *Lloyd, M. A. (2008). Gender messages in toys: An out-of-class project. Washington, DC: American Psychological Association. *Lucas, S. G., & Bernstein, D. A. (2008). Research methods and critical thinking: Explaining "psychic" phenomena. Washington, DC: American Psychological Association. *Macias, S., III. (1990). Mediation, discrimination, and qualitative shifts in performance. Washington, DC: American Psychological Association. *Mallan, J. T. (1974). The effects of epistemic content on prospective teachers' question-formulating behavior: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Martin, M. S. (1990). Biofeedback on a budget. Washington, DC: American Psychological Association. *Martin, M. S. (1990). Childhood research paper. Washington, DC: American Psychological Association. *McDaniel, P. S., & Eison, J. (2008). Assessing student worries. Washington, DC: American Psychological Association. *Monastra, V. J. (2005). You'll get lost without a lesson plan. Washington, DC: American Psychological Association. *Morahan-Martin, J. (1990). A module for a self-directed behavior change project. Washington, DC: American Psychological Association. *Morahan-Martin, J. (1990). Paradigms on the etiology and treatment of abnormal behavior. Washington, DC: American Psychological Association. *Morahan-Martin, J. (1990). Parent panels: Bringing the parent into the childhood and adolescence course. Washington, DC: American Psychological Association. *Morahan-Martin, J. (1990). Use of debates in introductory psychology. Washington, DC: American Psychological Association. *Morahan-Martin, J. (2008). A module for a self-directed behavior change project. Washington, DC: American Psychological Association. *Morahan-Martin, J. (2008). Paradigms on the etiology and treatment of abnormal behavior. Washington, DC: American Psychological Association. *Morahan-Martin, J. (2008). Parent panels: Bringing the parent into understanding childhood and adolescence. Washington, DC: American Psychological Association. *Nodine, B. F. (2008). Animal observation: The mama rat project. Washington, DC: American Psychological Association. *Olm, K. W., & Carsrud, A. L. (1990). Federated Services, Inc. Washington, DC: American Psychological Association. *Paludi, M. A. (1990). Nonsexist language usage. Washington, DC: American Psychological Association. *Paludi, M. A., & Epstein, C. (1990). Feminist and sex-fair methodology. Washington, DC: American Psychological Association. *Paludi, M. A., & Epstein, C. (1990). The influence of role models and mentors on career development. Washington, DC: American Psychological Association. *Panek, P. E. (2008). Investigating attitudes toward older adults. Washington, DC: American Psychological Association. *Paul, E. L. (2008). Romantic relationships: Studying theories of personal relationship development. Washington, DC: American Psychological Association. *Peden, B. F., & Keniston, A. H. (1990). Self-experimentation as a tool for teaching about psychology. Washington, DC: American Psychological Association. *Puente, A. E. (1990). Understanding abnormal behavior: Wearing the other shoe. Washington, DC: American Psychological Association. *Puente, A. E. (2008). An introduction to meditation. Washington, DC: American Psychological Association. *Reese, E. P. (1990). Observational recording of rodent behavior: Behavior profile or ethogram. Washington, DC: American Psychological Association. *Rocklin, T. (1990). A demonstration of the illusory correlation effect. Washington, DC: American Psychological Association. *Russo, N. F. (2008). Personality tests. Washington, DC: American Psychological Association. *Salzinger, K. (1990). On the average. Washington, DC: American Psychological Association. *Salzinger, K. (2008). On the average. Washington, DC: American Psychological Association. *Schick, C., & Arnold, J. D. (1990). Journal writing across the psychology curriculum: A tool for increasing understanding of course material and enhancing personal growth. Washington, DC: American Psychological Association. *Schwartz, L. L. (1990). Measures of central tendency in daily life. Washington, DC: American Psychological Association. *Schwartz, L. L. (1990). Sex role stereotyping in children's books. Washington, DC: American Psychological Association. *Schwartz, L. L. (2008). Sex role stereotyping in children's books. Washington, DC: American Psychological Association. *Scoville, W. E. (1990). Brute force in problem solving. Washington, DC: American Psychological Association. *Scoville, W. E. (1990). The secretary game. Washington, DC: American Psychological Association. *Shenker, J. I. (2008). Classical conditioning: An all-purpose demonstration using a toy watergun. Washington, DC: American Psychological Association. *Sieber, J. E. (2008). Three exercises on the ethics of research on humans. Washington, DC: American Psychological Association. *Sletten, M. A., & Kemble, E. D. (1990). A demonstration of context-dependent latent inhibition in operant conditioning. Washington, DC: American Psychological Association. *Smith, J. Y. (1990). Demonstration of learning techniques. Washington, DC: American Psychological Association. *Smith, R. A. (2008). A tasty sample®: Teaching about sampling using M&M's. Washington, DC: American Psychological Association. *Swenson, E. V. (2008). The insanity trial of Hamlet: A teaching activity. Washington, DC: American Psychological Association. *Takooshian, H. (2008). Checking a test's reliability and validity. Washington, DC: American Psychological Association. *Tauber, R. T. (1990). Teaching the distinction between negative reinforcement and punishment. Washington, DC: American Psychological Association *Thieman, T. J. (1990). The relative size illusion. Washington, DC: American Psychological Association. *Trice, A. D. (1990). Presenting data-based projects by means of a poster session: Guidelines and cautions. Washington, DC: American Psychological Association. *Trice, A. D., Trice, O. A., & Ogden, E. P. (1990). Teaching the concept of statistical variability. Washington, DC: American Psychological Association. *Vandendorpe, M. M. (1990). Three tasks of adolescence: Cognitive, moral, social. Washington, DC: American Psychological Association. *Vandendorpe, M. M. (2008). Three tasks of adolescent identity: Cognitive, moral, and social. Washington, DC: American Psychological Association. *Wagor, W. F. (1990). Using dominoes to help explain the action potential. Washington, DC: American Psychological Association. *Watson, D. L. (1990). A field experiment in helping. Washington, DC: American Psychological Association. *Watson, D. L. (1990). A neat little demonstration of the benefits of random assignment of subjects in an experiment. Washington, DC: American Psychological Association. *Watson, D. L. (2008). The fundamental attribution error. Washington, DC: American Psychological Association. *Wertheimer, M. (1990). Sex differences and the variability hypothesis. Washington, DC: American Psychological Association. *Wertheimer, M. (2008). Set and information processing. Washington, DC: American Psychological Association. *Woods, W. A. (1990). Memory and marketable product names. Washington, DC: American Psychological Association. *Yaffe, F. L. (1990). A simple method for constructing upside-down and left-right reversing spectacles. Washington, DC: American Psychological Association. *Young, D. M. (1990). Bringing the clinic into the undergraduate classroom. Washington, DC: American Psychological Association.